Its hard to say Goodbye
by 123ilovechuck
Summary: Goodbye always seems to be the hardest word to say, especially when the unsaid could stop the one person you love from leaving.  My first attempt at fanfiction, so please go easy on me?


**A/N. ****PLEASE READ****: Hey everyone, how's it going! Right, my name is 123ilovechuck and this is my first **_**Chuck**_** Fanfiction attempt! I'm new to this and I'm a little nervous as you can probably tell from my rambling... so please go easy on me?**

Any constructive criticism will be greatly appreciated and I will try really hard to improve from my mistakes - I'm only in high school, (which is no excuse as there are many young and talented writers.) so I'm just writing mostly for fun and for the experience.

I've been inspired by so many amazing stories and writers for a while now, so I've decided to upload one or maybe a few of my own stories and if even just one sentence is close to being as good as some of the stories I've read, I'll be more than happy!

**I love love love **_**Chuck **_**especially 'Charah' and my stories are mostly AU, based on Chuck and Sarah's relationship with other characters thrown in to spice it up a little. Anyway, I'm going to stop right there with my babbling and crack on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I ****DO NOT**** own **_**Chuck; **_**if I did Daniel Shaw would not have been in the show for as long as he was.**

**|This story is not spy related in any way, at least not yet... I'm not sure if it ever will be, but bare with me|**

Chapter 1: Heartbreaking Goodbyes.

"Chuck I, I'm leaving in the morning... I've been offered an amazing job, I have to go." Sarah's shaky voice rang in Chucks ears. Each word slowly sank and crushed his heart.

_Leaving... Morning... Job...Have to go..._

His broad shoulders dropped in defeat; he couldn't stop her could he? She was a beautiful, blonde, smart woman with the world at her feet, who was he to stand in her way.  
After all, he was nothing but a lanky nerd, who worked at a Buymore with a wage of11 dollars an hour.  
She spoke again, her voice breaking his thoughts as well as his heart.

"Chuck say something please..." _Tell me not to go damn it! _She cursed inside.  
You see not only had Chuck Bartowski fallen in love, so had Sarah Walker, but stupidly the pair had never admitted their true feelings for each other.  
Sarah saw the disappointment in his eyes, quickly fade and get hidden under a fake smile.

"Well I wish you good luck Sarah. I know you'll do great, you are Sarah Walker after all." He smiled falsely and held out his hand for her to shake, but instead she walked forwards and enveloped him in a hug.

"Thanks for everything. I'll never forget you Chuck." She whispered and a tear rolled down her pale face. Chuck took a deep breath and held her tight. His eyes began to fill and he bit his tongue to fight back the tears.

"I'll miss you Sarah Walker," he choked and hugged her tight one last time before letting her go. She stepped back and looked at him one last time with her big blue eyes.

"Goodbye Chuck Bartowski," she smiled sadly and turned and walked out of the courtyard.

Chuck watched as the love of his life walked right out of his life, his arms falling weakly by his sides. His Brown orbs filled and a lone tear cascaded down his cheek.

"Goodbye Sarah Walker," he whispered weakly and slid down to the ground leaning against the fountain.

He slowly pulled his legs up to his chest and rested his chin on his knees. Chuck closed his eyes and pictured Sarah's face in his head, causing the already aching pain to burn even more.

_But you can't lose what you didn't have Chuck. _His conscience reminded him, making the dull pain in his chest throb greater.

**A/N: So how was it? I'm sorry that it's such a short chapter, but it's all I have at the moment and I'm jumping between different stories with different feels to them. This is verging on a tragedy at the moment but it will get lighter I promise. (We all know how important the 'Chuck and Sarah' relationship is!) But I would like to know if it's worth continuing?**

**I have an idea in my head where I would like the story to go and obviously Sarah will come back... or will Chuck go looking for her? I have not got a clue yet! I think the next chapter should be the background on Chuck and Sarah. How they met, where they met... What do you think?**

**Reviews would be amazing :D **


End file.
